


ずっとそばにいたって、結局ただの観客だ

by faders



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, to a certain extent??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faders/pseuds/faders
Summary: took me a long time to love,but when i did,it was too late.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 7





	ずっとそばにいたって、結局ただの観客だ

_As you stared at me, I slowly, yet unknowingly, fell in love with you._   
  
_As you leaned on my cold body, I couldn't help a sense of warmth engulfing me. It was an unknown feeling then, but slowly, it felt natural._

_I_ _wish I could still feel the same today._   
  
_Even I don't know what I like about you. But, as I saw you with someone else, my mind just went crazy._   
  
_Why him? Why not me?_   
  
_Didn't you know him for just 2 months? You knew me for way longer._   
  
_Why did you choose him over me?_   
  
_I wish I could've told you how I felt these past few months, past few years. But the fear of rejection always came to haunt me, that you would never talk to me again._   
  
_At least we're still friends. At least we still get to talk. I'll never help the jealousy that consumes me when I see you with him though._   
  
_As the days pass from the day I knew that you were with him, I can't help but fall deeper._

_Pathetic. To fall for someone who's already taken._

_Sometimes, I can't help but envision the day when you break up with him and come into my arms._   
  
_Sadly, like every cliche fanfiction ever, I just want the person I love to be happy._   
  
_And if you're happy with him, I'm fine with my own suffering._

Taiga saw Hokuto and Jesse hugging at the corner of his eye, just as he was about to walk out of the dressing room. Heat quickly rushed up to his face, but he was thankful for the mask that covered almost three-quarters of his face. Did Hokuto know Taiga was in love with him? Or was he just playing with his feelings? Every action, every word, Taiga noticed. He constantly felt like bawling. Sleepless nights ensued. Soon enough, he really couldn't take it anymore. However, if Taiga were to suddenly block out Hokuto from his life, everyone would get suspicious. No one could get suspicious. What if they found out about Taiga's feelings for Hokuto? He would definitely get teased at. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading my first fic on ao3! i haven't really written in a while, so this could be considered a first.  
> this fic is kinda based on my own experiences, so it hits a little close to home.  
> i do hope you enjoy this short fic though!
> 
> title and chapter names are based on Pretender - Official髭男dism !


End file.
